


Shinobi Isekai!: Artwork

by Morrowyn



Series: Shinobi Isekai! Extended Universe [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrowyn/pseuds/Morrowyn
Summary: The Artwork associated with the Shinobi Isekai Series. Includes commissioned works and fanart! ❤️❤️
Series: Shinobi Isekai! Extended Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711768
Comments: 65
Kudos: 397
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	1. Hanako Hatake, Age 11

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shinobi Isekai!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389551) by [Morrowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrowyn/pseuds/Morrowyn). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By [Maya_n3_](https://www.fiverr.com/maya_n3_) on Fiverr.


	2. Hanako Hatake, Feeling Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By [Maya_n3_](https://www.fiverr.com/maya_n3_) on Fiverr.
> 
> The outfit worn in Chapter 35 of Shinobi Isekai!


	3. Rin and Ume Sumigawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By [Maya_n3_](https://www.fiverr.com/maya_n3_) on Fiverr.


	4. Chibi Kyou, Aged Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Kyou from Round Two. 
> 
> Art by [Nisacheez](https://www.fiverr.com/nisacheez?source=order_page_user_message_inner_link) on Fiverr.


	5. Uchiha Kyou, Aged 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Kyou from Round Two. 
> 
> Art by [Maya_n3_](https://www.fiverr.com/maya_n3_) on Fiverr.


	6. Hanako Hatake, Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanart I have ever received. It will always hold a special place in my heart. ❤️❤️❤️ 
> 
> Thank you [peaches8plum](https://peaches8plum.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for approaching me about it. You made my week a good one! 
> 
> Find them on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amaryllianart?lang=en)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the images I uploaded to tumblr on my phone are significantly larger here than those I did on my computer. Should I go back and change the others so they all match?


	7. Hanako Hatake, Fanart 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lovely piece of fanart from [peaches8plum](https://peaches8plum.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Find them on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/amaryllianart?lang=en)!


	8. A Bunch of Hanakos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These were made using the following character makers:  
> [1](https://picrew.me/image_maker/17250)  
> [2](https://picrew.me/image_maker/345389)  
> [3](https://picrew.me/image_maker/27556)


	9. Shuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made using this [character creator](https://picrew.me/image_maker/21969). The scar isn't quite right, but it's pretty close!


	10. Shuji Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scar is still wrong, but oh well. Made with this [character creator](https://picrew.me/image_maker/26727).


	11. Bratty Kyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made using this [character creator](https://picrew.me/image_maker/17250).


	12. Realistic Hana and Kyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made using [Artbreeder](https://artbreeder.com/browse).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, they ended up looking a lot alike! I used a lot of male faces to try and make Kyou more androgynous, but she still got Hanako's exact lips and eyebrows. Oh well, they're both Uchiha, so whatever.


	13. Weird Tumblr Ad Kyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ad keeps popping up on my tumblr dash and everytime I see it I'm like "Ah! Its Kyou!" So here you go, tumblr ad Kyou. 
> 
> This is the [site](https://www.getcovered.com/?MarketingRefCode=DigitalMarketing_verizonmedia_Horizon_HLT_cpm_geminitargeted_LNK&lob=Health&utm_medium=cpm&utm_source=verizonmedia&utm_campaign=geminitargeted_LNK_&utm_term=&utm_content=&advertiser_campaign_id=rr_1007086&audience=) it's advertising. Can't just post their ad without credit.


	14. Who could she be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♪♫♫This oc that I did see~. Can you help me guess this mystery?♫♫♪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the oc for Shinobi Isekai: Round Three, which I will be writing in November for NaNoWriMo! The links to the character makers are on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/exhausted-dog-mom/search/shinobi+isekai!)
> 
> Tell me your thoughts and guesses! Feedback really does have an influence on my writing, you know!


	15. The Gang's All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three ocs, with their accompanying pride flags. A bit spoilery, I guess, but I wanted to share. The links to the character maker is on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/exhausted-dog-mom/search/shinobi+isekai!).


	16. Sims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made our lovely trio in the Sims 4. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say, finding the CC for these girls was an ordeal. Those eyebrows, Hanako's teeth, Kyou's Sharingan! It was a struggle, y'all.


	17. Here She Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By [Maya_n3_](https://www.fiverr.com/maya_n3_) on Fiverr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not giving you her name, sorry. It's almost time, y'all! 
> 
> This is actually only half of the commission. Maya also made an adult version, but that one is _super _spoilery. I'll post it on November 1st, 2020, with the first chapter of Round Three. :)__
> 
> __Please tell me your thoughts about her. I mean it when I say your comments have influence over the story. Especially now when I haven't posted it yet, lol._ _


	18. Father and Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuji and Kyou, made with another [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/250891). I don't have a problem, I swear. (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a lot of picrews. So many. I'm debating whether or not to post them here just because of the sheer volume. What do you think? Do you want me to post them? 
> 
> On another note, the Shinobi Isekai Series has its own tumblr now! [@shinobi-isekai](https://shinobi-isekai.tumblr.com/)


	19. My Favorite Picrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I admit it. I have a problem. In my defense, this [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/332600) is absolutely stunning and deserves to be advertised by any and everyone who uses it, me included. So lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyou looks so tired, lol. Hana makes me want to cry. Round Three's heroine can be made in no other Picrew, ever, bc this is the only one which does POCs any proper justice!


	20. Have Some More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/395214). I'm uploading them all from tumblr, lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the flags. Gotta represent!


	21. Some Kyou Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some picrews featuring Kyou.
> 
> The [first one](https://picrew.me/image_maker/399481), ft. Madara.  
> The [second one](https://picrew.me/image_maker/272180).  
> The [third one](https://picrew.me/image_maker/165901), ft. dead brother. RIP Unnamed Child ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, bear with me.


	22. And Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My backlog is finally cleared. Here's the last [picrew](https://picrew.me/image_maker/148413) for a while.


	23. Hana Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied. _Now _I'm done...honest.__
> 
> __The[first one](https://picrew.me/image_maker/399481), ft. Sasuke.  
> The [second one](https://picrew.me/image_maker/396144).  
> The [third one](https://picrew.me/image_maker/338737).  
> The [fourth one](https://picrew.me/image_maker/207297/)._ _


	24. More Picrew Bc I Have No Impulse Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [First one](https://picrew.me/image_maker/381715)   
>  [Second one](https://picrew.me/image_maker/420388)


	25. I Drew These...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did my best, y'all. Hanako is definitely the best of the bunch, but I'm really proud of Round Three's hair. Her skin isn't dark enough, but I was afraid of ruining the paper 🥺.


	26. Some Nice Picrews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have taken no steps to deal with my addiction
> 
> [The first one.](https://picrew.me/image_maker/416892)   
>  [The second one.](https://picrew.me/image_maker/431179)   
>  [The third one.](https://picrew.me/image_maker/415524)


	27. Another Commission of Hanako (and Momiji!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By [libraesious](https://www.fiverr.com/libraesious) on Fiverr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KYAAAA! You guys!! She's? Perfect?? Like! This is exactly what she looks like! I'm in love! Go commission libraesious right now! Her prices are phenomenal! Especially for the quality of work! This is amazing! I'm dying!


	28. Beni All Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the amazing [dickpuncherdraws](https://dickpuncherdraws.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I can finally call her by her name! This is our lovely Beni-chan all grown up.


	29. Hanako Hatake, Fanart 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the amazingly talented [ziv-art](https://tmblr.co/mCSMvBhnU3D1tPT8AWzBQ7Q) on Tumblr!


	30. Benihime, Childhood Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I a good artist? No. Not by any means. But I did my best. (´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡ 
> 
> Pose taken from [here](https://www.deviantart.com/ronansoares/art/Sketch-02-687691573)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going for ladybug vibes 🐞🐞🐞


	31. Beni and Kyou, by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew them ♡( ◡‿◡ )


	32. Kyou by Avokkun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two versions of Kyou, by [Avokkun](https://avokkun.tumblr.com/). The black and white sketch is of her as an adult, the colored piece is her as she appears in chapter 15.


	33. Some More Artbreeder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three girls made using artbreeder's mix images tool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hana has no freckles, Kyou has no hair, Beni's colors are wrong, but this is what the girls basically looked like at the age of 9. Hana is the only one whose story has progressed past that age at this point, lol, though she's only 11, so ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ She basically still looks like this, lol.


	34. Benihime, by a Professional this time, lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the lovely [Libraesious](https://www.fiverr.com/libraesious) on Fiverr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it lovely!?! She even got the teeth right! I'm in love!!


End file.
